Battle of the Brats
by pickledoatmeals
Summary: It's Ciel Phantomhive vs. Ryoma Echizen.


**Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, lame explanations, lameness in general

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

**A/Ns:** Published a little over two years ago, then deleted it. Republishing just for the heck of it.

* * *

"The expansion of Funtom Company in Japan is what brought you here, right, Young Master?" a man with black hair in a black tailcoat asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Sebastian?" a child with a left blue eye and right eye covered with eye patch questioned.

"Please excuse my rudeness," Sebastian apologised.

"As the head of Phantomhive house, I must make sure that not only the Her Majesty's requests are fulfilled, but also keeping my business at the top. It is a job in which I, Ciel Phantomhive, must carry out," the kid stated.

"Young Master, I believe that you've just repeated yourself," Sebastian said.

"Shut up!" Ciel cried.

And there they were - at Japan, the land of the rising sun. At the time the master and butler were doing some sight-seeing at the streets.

"So this is Tokyo, huh?" the boy uttered.

"Certainly it is, Young Master. Tokyo is the capital and largest city of Japan, as well as its cultural and economic center," Sebastian explained.

"I already know about that! You don't need to explain every little thing to me." Ciel said, "At least a Phantomhive should know this much."

Sebastian just smiled.

They then arrived at a park. Not far away is a stall with Japanese characters written on a flag beside it. Some people were swarming over it. Ciel stared at it, and the urge to know what that place was written on his face.

"Sebastian, what is that thing over there?" he asked.

"That is a stall which sells takuyaki, a Japanese delicacy. My, my, Young Master, I thought you already knew about that. Saying that a Phantom-" Sebastian said, unfinished.

"I get it already! You shouldn't be saying things like that since I'm your master and you're just my butler," he said.

Sebastian flashed his infamous Cheshire cat-like smile.

Ciel twitched.

They approached the stall now with just one costumer left.

"One serving of takuyaki please," Ciel, together with some boy of his age carrying a tennis bag, though with different language, said.

"This is the last serving, and it's going to be mine," the other boy said.

Even though Ciel couldn't quite understand what the other one was saying, he still had the feeling that the boy wouldn't give the takuyaki to him.

"Like I said, Young Master, you should have let me taught you this nation's language so that-", Sebastian again said without finishing, when he saw what his master was doing. He gave a sigh, then smiled.

Both of the kids looked into each other's eyes with narrowed eyebrows. A blue eye staring into amber eyes, not to mention that they almost had the same hair color.

"I was the first one here, so the right over that food is mine," both said.

The two of them grumbled. No one wants to give the other the win. Both want to win the food, both unwilling to lose.

"Young Master, I think we should just give it to that kid. There are still plenty of stalls around here," Sebastian said elegantly with that let's-avoid-some-trouble tone.

"Then why shouldn't this brat do what you said?" Ciel asked angrily.

And while they were conversing, little did they know that the other kid just purchased the one last serving of the food.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Buying _my_ food. What else should I be doing here?" the other boy said in English

"So you can speak my language, huh?" he said, putting this evil look on, "You better give that to me."

"And who do you think you are?"

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company!" Ciel declared.

"Funtom Company? What the hell is that?" the other boy asked.

"Why you…!" the Earl cried angrily who is about the slap the other boy.

Sebastian quickly grabbed his master's hand and said, "Calm down, young master. Remember the reason we set foot here in this country. Funtom Company is not yet popular in Asia, and that's why we're here, to let people know of it. It isn't surprising to find that no one still knows about it."

Ciel looked mad. "Sebastian, this is an order. Get that box of takuyaki for me!"

A smile graced around his butler's lips. He put his hand on his chest and said while bowing, "Yes, My Lord."

"How lame. Making your butler do your business," the other kid said, mockery hinted in his tone of speaking.

"Just who are you, treating an earl like me that way?" Ciel asked madly.

The boy smirked. "I'm Echizen Ryoma, the owner of this takuyaki box," Ryoma said while holding out the box.

It is clearly stated that he was rather provoking Ciel. But then, Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of his right hand. He was dazed, not even seeing Sebastian move, nor did he felt him take the food away from him.

"Since when did he leave his post?" Ryoma pondered, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"I'm just one hell of a butler," Sebastian said.

Ciel smirked.

"By any chance, are you looking for this, Mr. Echizen?" Sebastian, now back at his master's side, said with a demonic smile, raising the food in the air.

Ryoma, with his pinpoint ball control, tossed a tennis ball onto the air, and hit it towards Sebastian's hand joint with a red racquet.

Not anticipating that a tennis ball would hit Sebastian, shock came over the butler and earl's faces. The takuyaki box swayed in the air and with his fast reflexes, Ryoma dashed to catch it.

"My bad, but I'm taking this one. Your butler might be good, but you're just another weakling without him."

"I didn't now that tennis could be used at such circumstances," Sebastian said.

And now, Ciel is totally mad.

"Fine. I'll have the food myself. Let's settle who shall win the food with a contest." Earl Phantomhive declared.

"I don't want to," Ryoma replied quickly.

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a clandestine smile.

"Understood," the butler sounded out.

And with quicker movements, Sebastian ran towards Ryoma, took possession of the takuyaki, went back to the stall with the old geezer, and cleared his throat.

"It is what my master says. Win the competition, and you'll get this. Lose, then just leave," Sebastian explained, "Do you agree, Mr. Echizen?"

And Ryoma, who hates meaningless things, but hates loosing more, said, "Fine. Can I help it? But how can I be sure that you won't eat or give the takuyaki to your master?"

"Mr. Stall Owner shall take care of them. Right?" the demon said, looking at the old man. The man nodded.

"Well then, and with the consent of both parties, we shall proceed to the challenge," the butler said.

Ryoma scowled. "And just what kind of unnecessary contest is this?"

"A staring contest," Sebastian said.

"Staring contest?" both Ciel and Ryoma wondered.

"Yes, a staring contest, but with the rules altered. You may have a conversation with each other, keeping in mind that your eyes should be fixed with the other's, and showing your emotions like smiling, frowning, shouting, and the likes is prohibited," Sebastian elaborated.

"How lame," Ryoma told himself, "Don't you want to remove your eye patch, Mr. Earl?" Ryoma asked provokingly.

"This doesn't concern you," Ciel said.

Ryoma was aggravated. He began the contest by staring at Ciel's blue orb.

"As if I'd lose," the earl said, staring back at boy.

"Neither do I," Ryoma said with a simper.

"You should treat me with a little more respect. I'm an earl after all," Ciel said.

"Like the hell I care about that," Ryoma said with a straight face.

"You're such a brat," the earl stated.

"So are you." the tennis kid answered.

They continued staring at each other's eyes, until Ryoma said something.

"I thought that a staring contest should be used with your _eyes_, not _eye_."

Ciel, who is almost ready to release his anger, managed to prevent himself from doing so. "I can't lose to this kid!" he told himself.

"And what's with your butler? Are you always making him do your things?"

The earl was still able to pull himself together.

"At this age, I know how to tie my shoe on my own and fix myself alone. I suppose nobles of your age with a butler wagging their tail behind you can't handle themselves," Ryoma said.

Ciel was still holding onto his anger.

"Now I see…" Sebastian said with his infamous smile.

"I think that you couldn't do a single thing without your butler. That's why you always have him around, ready to accomplish _your _concerns," Ryoma said, still with a straight face.

Ciel scowled.

"And with this, I declare the takuyaki box and winner of the contest is Mr. Echizen," Sebastian said, heading towards Ryoma and giving the food.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel shouted, aggravated, "I ordered you to get the food for me!"

"But you said a while ago that you will handle things yourself," his butler said, "You had fallen into his trap. I thought that you already noticed that Mr. Echizen is arousing your anger in order to win. Strategies also play a big part in games."

"Tennis matches or everyday situations, strategies are always needed. You shouldn't just rely on your butler every time," Ryoma said smirking.

"You'll pay for this, Echizen Ryoma!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said while walking away.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N:** I will change the category soon, since I know that no one will see this in the crossover section X"D


End file.
